Five Nights At Freddy s
by manzanita611
Summary: En south park ahi una pizzeria con animatronics que estan poseidos por unos niños que fueron asesinados en 1987.El gamer,el anticristo y el pervetido en una aventura con unos gero Dip.
1. Empleo

**Holiwis ^-^ lo siento por tardar tanto es que ya estan llegando los malditos exámenes punks y pus queda estudiar mas mierda pero para que carajo sirve la escuela que seas listo no te ayuda en nada D:**

**Bueno los personajes no son míos y me voy al carajo de acá luego vuelvo.**

**...**

Estaba cerca el cumpleaños de Tweek, y Craig quería comprarle algo pero no tenia dinero,obviamente su padre no le daría, por razones obvias y su mama dije que debía de ser un flojo y conseguirlo por si mismo. Así que Craig se encontraba en su habitación leyendo el periódico buscando un trabajo que pagara mucho y en muy poco tiempo. Cuando se encontró con el anuncio de que una pizzeria necesitaba un guardia de seguridad, y ya que el Craig y nadie se mete con el si no quieren que les rompa el culo, creyó que seria buena idea trabajar allí y conseguir el dinero que necesita, cuando lo tenga podría renunciar y listo.

-Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza,que nombre mas estúpido, pero que nombre esperas de una pizzeria para niños,me pregunto porque este lugar pagara por solo una noche de guardia-Dijo Craig y ya se encontraba fuera de la pizzeria enfrente de la entrada al cuarto de seguridad-Muy bien comenzamos de aqui hasta la seis de la mañana

Craig había estado ahí de pequeño casi todas sus fiestas habían sido ahí a pesar de que supuestamente dentro de los animatronics estaban las almas de los cinco niños asesinados desde 1987.

En toda la noche no le paso nada interesante solo veía como los animatronics le jodían la vida cambiando de habitación pero jamas fueron hacia el,le tenían miedo hasta de chiquito.Y cuando llego las seis de la mañana.

-Jódanse malditos animatronics y eso que yo de pequeño venia aquí por su pizza de mierda-Decia Craig asiendo el paso de michael jackson y enseñándoles el dedo dirigiéndose hacia la salida aun bailando-Bye pizzeria de mierda y hola regalo de Tweek

**...**

En casa de Kenny...

Kenny también buscaba trabajo al igual que Craig,pero el buscaba trabajo porque tenia que mantener a su familia,proteger a Karen y comprarse la nueva revista porno que va a salir.Y encontró el mismo trabajo que Craig.

-Con que aqui es-Dijo Kenny mirando la pizzeria-Bueno a empezar

**...**

**Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo y pus con eso me basta porque aqui estaba mi papa chingando la madre y no pude continuar asi que bye-nee y dejen reviews :3**


	2. El juego

**Holiwis ya volví es que me la paso jugando osu y haciendo la tarea que ya ni me da tiempo de escribir o leer pero volví ^-^**

**...**

En el infierno~

Damien estaba leyendo el periódico y se encontró con la misma pizzería que Craig y Kenny el no iba a trabajar sino que iba a visitar a sus animatronics porque Damien decía que eran sus animatronics favoritos, muy fácil porque el y el dueño de la pizzería hicieron un trato era darle vida a los animatronics, para que jugaran con los niños pero hubo un error en el sistema de Foxy que causo "La mordida del 87" pero eso fue culpa de el circuito y de la niña irritante, y al final Foxy quedo fuera de al saber que causo eso les volvió a dar vida pero esta vez los hizo buenos y no asesinos, para que no le causarán daño a los demás.

En la casa de Pip~

Pip estaba viendo la página de Steam para ver si hay un nuevo videojuego a la venta o para que nadie sabía de Pip era que el era gamer y siempre compraba todos los videojuegos que salían o los descargaba, pero siempre los conseguía.

-Que aburrido, no han echo más juegos-Dijo Pip buscando más juegos y estando aburrido.

Luego de unos minutos Pip le dio a refresh para que cargara la página de nuevo y revisara una y otra vez si actualizaron o crearon un és de que se cargó la página, Pip vio un nuevo juego llamado "Five nights at Freddys" o como se llama en español "Cinco noches en Freddys".

-Debo descargarlo ya mismo-Dijo Pip decidido

Después de unas horas esperando la descarga le dio click la ejecuto y la tenía ya en el le volvió a darle click y le dio nueva partida.

-No creo que de miedo pero bueno un juego es un juego-Dijo Pip esperando a que cargara

Cuando cargo había un teléfono sonando. Sonó la llamada que al parecer un sujeto hablo.

-"¿Hola? ¿Hola? Ehhh, quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudar a alistarte un poco en tu primera noche yo trabaje en esa oficina antes que tu y terminar mi ultima semana ahora es un hecho así que, se que puede ser un poco abrumador pero te digo que no hay nada de que preocuparse ¡Estarás bien! así que… enfoquemonos de lleno en tu trabajo ¿Ok? Ahhhh…. veamos… primero, un saludo presentando a la compañía que se supone, debo leer ehh… es una especia de cosa legal, tu sabes… hum Bienvenido a Freddy Fazzbear´s Pizza un lugar mágico para niños y adultos también donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida…. Entretenimientos Fazzbear no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o personas bla bla bla Ahora, esto puede sonar mal… yo lo se pero realmente no hay nada de que preocuparse los personajes animatronics, aquí se ponen un poco "extraños" en la noche ¿pero yo los culpo? ¡NO! si yo fuese forzado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas por viente años… y nunca tomara un baño yo también estaría un poco irritable en las noches así que, recuerda estos personajes guardan un lugar especial en el corazón de los niños y necesitas guardarle un poco de respeto, ¿Cierto? así que, solo mantente alerta… los personajes tienen a "Deambular" un poco… ellos son dejados en un modo de "libre deambulacion" en la noche algo acerca de su "Bloqueo de servidor" si son apagados durante demasiado tiempo, ellos suelen caminar durante el día, también.. pero entonces hubo una "mordida" el 87 es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda sobrevivir si el noesni, ¿Sabes? ahora, en lo que respecta a tu seguridad el único riesgo real para ti como cuidador si es que lo hay es el hecho de que estos personajes… si te llegasen a ver fuera de horario, probablemente no te reconozcan como persona mayoritariamente te verán como un endoesqueleto metálico ahora, desde que esto es contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazzbear Pizza ellos… Probablemente intentaran meterte forzosamente en el disfraz de freddy ahora… esto no seria tan malo si los trajes no estuviesen hechos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatronicos especialmente alrededor del área facial imaginaras que mientras tu cabeza es presionada contra uno de esos… podrías llegar a sentir un poco de incomodidad y la muerte…..Las únicas partes que veríamos de nuevo serian tus globos oculares y dientes saliendose de la mascara. Ha…. No te dicen esas cosas cuando te inscribes ¡Pero, oye! el primer día sigue siendo briza. El desafió es mañana… Revisa esas cámaras y recuerda cerrar las puertas solo si es absolutamente necesario debes conservar la electricidad muy bien… ¡Buenas noches!"

-Ok entiendo chico del teléfono, lo siento es que no se tu nombre por eso te digo así pero bueno tengo que jugar y eso-Dijo Pip poniendose a jugar

Pip era todo un pro ya sabía todos los trucos, como jugar y esas cosas de és de una hora de intentos y victorias Pip término el juego completo pero lo trollearon porque el juego tiene dos niveles extras y bueno se puso a jugar de nuevo esas dos noches hasta lograrlas pero no se terso mucho se tardó menos que con las otras noches.

-Que rápido lo terminé pero es que todos los juegos son muy cortos que lastima-Dijo Pip decepcionado por los creadores de los videojuegos-Cuanto tiempo estube jugando-Dijo viendo el reloj pero no se tardó tanto en jugar se había tardado como cuatro horas aproximadamente y eran las nueve de la noche pero el se fue a dormir-Mejor temprano que tarde-Murmuro Pip ya acostado

Ese día fue genial para no tan genial cuando se entere de que Damien se mudó a South Park.

...

Como les pareció este dejan sus reviews o sino vanilo irá a matarlos Hallowen o día de muertos o de brujas yo que se bueno bye-nee.


End file.
